Quand se brise la glace
by Ichihara
Summary: Elle s'appelle Yue et vient du Rukongai. Pour survivre, elle a du tuer les siens. Il s'appelle Zaraki Kenpachi et désormais est son capitaine. Sous ses apparences de brute se cache un coeur de brute, mais pas incapable d'aimer. Basé sur l'anime
1. Chapter 1

Ca n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi… C'était censé être une simple mission de routine ! Alors pourquoi le sol était couvert de sang, de son sang ? Pourquoi son cœur de capitaine sanguinaire lui faisait si mal ? Pourquoi la forme affaissée au sol ne respirait plus ? Tant de pourquoi, et jamais aucune réponse… Zaraki Kenpachi ferma les yeux et hurla à la mort, sous la pluie diluvienne.

_Quelques semaines auparavant_ : le capitaine de la onzième division, Zaraki Kenpachi, et sa lieutenant Yachiru s'apprêtaient à accueillir les nouveaux venus dans leur division. Comme d'habitude, il devait s'agir d'une bande de brutes assoiffées de combat à la coiffure bizarre. Et Zaraki s'ennuyait déjà à cette idée. La petite fille aux cheveux roses juchée sur son épaule avait au contraire l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Ken-chan, dépêches toi ! On va être en retard ! Va plus vite !

Le cruel capitaine grogna pour toute réponse. Il se fichait royalement d'arriver en retard, ces nuls attendraient bien deux minutes de plus, ils n'en mourraient pas.

Quinze minutes plus tard, après s'être perdus une bonne vingtaine de fois dans la Seireitei, les deux arrivèrent enfin aux quartiers de la onzième division, où les attendaient en rang une dizaine de Shinigami. L'un était un homme au crâne rasé nommé Ikkaku, un autre une sorte de bellâtre répondant au nom de Yumichika. Ils saluèrent leur capitaine lorsqu'ils le virent arriver.

- Yo, répondit Zaraki. Alors c'est ça les nouvelles recrues ?

Il observa les nouveaux vite fait, puis reporta son attention sur Ikkaku.

- Tu leur montres leurs quartiers, Yumichika s'occupe de leur passer les missions.

- Capitaine, intervint Yumichika. Je crois que vous devriez faire plus attention à ces nouveaux… Regardez, là, au bout.

Le capitaine suivit du regard la direction indiquée par son subalterne. Yachiru siffla d'admiration.

- Ouah, une fille ! Ken-chan, t'as vu ?

- Ouais… C'est bien la première fois qu'un élément féminin s'incruste dans la onzième division.

La jeune femme en question n'était pas très grande, des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, de grands yeux noirs vide d'émotion. Elle était plutôt mignonne, mais il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant qui semblait se dégager d'elle. Son Zanpakuto, ceint du côté droit, était rangé dans un fourreau décoré joliment. Pourtant, lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait reconnaître un des coins les moins réputés du Rukongai, coin que connaissait parfaitement Zaraki Kenpachi pour y avoir vécu.

- Elle s'appelle Yue, pas de nom de famille, dit Ikkaku. Apparemment, elle vient du…

- Rukongai, acheva Kenpachi. Je le vois à son fourreau.

Le capitaine s'approcha de la jeune femme. Tous les nouveaux s'inclinaient sur son passage, à la fois impressionnés et terrifiés. Seule Yue resta impassible. Elle salua son nouveau capitaine, puis se remit droite, le regard perdu dans le vide. Kenpachi resta debout devant elle un long moment, puis il lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Toi, viens avec moi.

Yachiru sautilla de joie.

- Tu vas rester avec Ken-chan et Yachiru ! Tu vas voir c'est génial ici !

Et tous les nouveaux de regarder la lieutenant, éberlués. Elle appelait le terrible capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi… Ken-chan ?

Assis à son bureau, Yachiru sur une chaise à côté de lui, Zaraki lisait des rapports de mission. Dans un coin de la pièce, Yue s'occupait de trier la paperasse sans un mot. Zaraki l'observait parfois à la dérobée, intrigué par cette femme silencieuse.

Elle se leva et lui apporta plusieurs dossiers classés et parfaitement organisés.

- J'ai fini, dit elle dans un souffle, évitant de regarder son capitaine.

- Il lui prit les papiers des mains et y jeta un coup d'œil.

- C'est parfait… merci, finit il par dire avec un sourire. T'as qu'à aller te reposer maintenant.

Elle s'inclina légèrement, mais resta debout devant le bureau. Yachiru sauta de sa chaise et prit la jeune femme par la main.

- Viens, on va jouer dehors tant que Ken-chan travaille !

- C'est si rare, rit Yumichika qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau pour chercher les dossiers.

- Ta gueule, lui lança Zaraki en le fusillant du regard. La vie est faite pour s'amuser, pas pour s'emmerder avec des bouts de papier.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ken-chan, s'exclama Yachiru en levant la main. Tu viens Yue ?

La jeune femme fut déséquilibrée par le lieutenant. Elle se cogna contre Yumichika qui lâcha les dossiers… Tous les documents s'étalèrent au sol.

- NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !

Cri de désespoir de Yumichika, qui observait d'un œil navré la tâche de travail qu'il allait encore devoir accomplir. Yue murmura quelques excuses, que seul Zaraki entendit, puis se baissa et commença à ranger. Ses gestes étaient lents et emplis de douceur et de grâce. Kenpachi soupira. Il se leva de son bureau et passa derrière pour aider Yue et Yumichika à ramasser les papiers.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller te reposer Yue, la sermonna t il.

- Mais capitaine, j'ai fait tomber les documents, il faut que je les trie à nouveau.

- Laisse nous faire, et va dehors, c'est un ordre. Ca fait une semaine que tu es là et je ne t'ai vu que bosser. Passer trop de temps dans un bureau vous rouille les articulations.

Yue releva la tête et pour la première fois observa son capitaine. Il s'était agenouillé à ses côtés, une liasse de papier dans la main qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'organiser. Son air concentré arracha un sourire à la jeune femme.

- Merci.

Elle partit, suivant Yachiru toujours surexcitée.

Yumichika regardait Zaraki, un sourire en coin. Celui-ci surprit son regard.

- Quoi ? demanda t il, presque agressif.

- Vous êtes gentil avec elle. Est-ce que vous en pinceriez pour cette jeune demoiselle ? Je ne vous en blâme pas, elle est très jolie. Vous avez bon goût.

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi, râla Zaraki en lui fourrant tous les papiers entre les mains. C'est juste qu'elle me rappelle comment j'étais, autrefois.

Yumichika pleurait (pour de faux) devant tout le travail à faire. Il leva les yeux vers son capitaine, surpris que celui-ci évoque son passé.

Dans le jardin derrière le logement de Yachiru, là où vivait désormais Yue, les deux filles étaient assises dans l'herbe, un énorme goûter étalé sur une nappe devant elles. Lorsque Yue s'était étonnée de la quantité faramineuse de nourriture, Yachiru avait expliqué que c'était pour Ken-chan.

Cela faisait une semaine que Yue avait intégré la onzième division. Déjà, elle s'était liée avec Yachiru, seule autre fille parmi ces brutes. La petite fille était toujours d'humeur joyeuse et pleine d'entrain, tandis que Yue était calme et réservée. Comme l'avaient remarqué Ikkaku, Yumichika et Kenpachi, elle n'était pas dépourvue de sentiments, mais avait tendance à les cacher, déjà trop meurtrie par la vie pour vouloir s'exposer encore. Mais en compagnie de Yachiru, il lui arrivait de sourire franchement, et même de rire.

- Demain, il y a une réunion du club des femmes Shinigami, annonça Yachiru, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une réunion où on parle de tout et n'importe quoi ! S'exclama la petite fille, très enthousiaste. C'est toujours très drôle et on y mange bien ! Même qu'une fois, le capitaine Kurotsuchi a voulu squatter, mais Nanao-chan l'a fait fuir ! Parfois, elle est terrifiante Nanao-chan, plus que Ken-chan !

- Ca existe des gens comme ça ? Songea Yue incrédule.

- Dis, tu le trouves comment Ken-chan ? demanda soudainement Yachiru en regardant son amie dans les yeux

Yue avala de travers. Elle toussa un peu, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- C'est quoi cette question ? finit elle par pouvoir dire.

- Et bien je sais pas, je voulais juste savoir, dit Yachiru, un doigt posé sous son menton.

- C'est mon capitaine, je le respecte énormément, voilà… Et toi ?

Yue lui retournait la question pour ne pas avoir à approfondir sa propre réponse. Le regard de Yachiru se fit nostalgique.

- C'est Ken-chan qui m'a sauvé et qui m'a donné mon nom. On était tous les deux du Rukongai, sans famille. On s'est juré de devenir fort ensemble, et maintenant il est capitaine et je suis son lieutenant ! C'est super nan ?

Ayant retrouvée toute sa fougue, Yachiru se jeta sur un beignet pour le dévorer. Yue la regardait s'empiffrer en souriant tendrement. Quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envier son lieutenant. Elle, personne n'était jamais venue à son secours.


	2. Chapter 2

La présence de Yue faisait sensation au sein de la onzième division, même après une semaine. Une femme parmi ces hommes déjantés, elle attirait bien des regards. Déjà elle avait du recevoir une dizaine de lettres d'amour. Une fois surtout l'avait marqué. Elle était en train de travailler quand Zaraki était arrivé et l'avait encore une fois obligé à sortir. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, tentant de faire comprendre à son capitaine qu'elle devait absolument finir de ranger, elle trouva un magnifique bouquet de fleurs bien plus grand qu'elle dans le couloir, pile en face d'elle, une immense lettre en forme de cœur accrochée à une rose. Zaraki avait éclaté de rire, tandis que Yue embarquait le bouquet, rouge de honte. Mais entraînée par le poids des fleurs (y a pas idée aussi, les chocolats c'est bien mieux !), elle tomba en arrière. Heureusement que son capitaine était un homme d'action ! Il avait glissé son bras autour de sa taille pour empêcher la chute et l'avait relevé, tout en se moquant gentiment d'elle. Yue avait viré au cramoisi. Elle s'enfuit bien vite, laissant le bouquet et la carte sur place. Depuis, Zaraki avait du mal à rester sérieux en sa présence, et de son côté elle avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler ses sentiments. C'est pour ça qu'un soir, Zaraki lui demanda de venir au dojo. Elle entra dans la pièce avec respect, ôta ses sandales et salua à la manière japonaise. Zaraki l'attendait à l'autre bout du tatami, son sabre posé sur l'épaule. Elle s'inclina devant lui.

-Bonsoir capitaine.

-Yo. Bon, on va abréger les formules de politesse, c'est chiant et ça sert à rien. Ca fait déjà quelques jours que tu es parmi nous, et je crois qu'il est temps qu'on discute.

Yue ferma les yeux. Elle redoutait l'instant, celui où il allait lui demander de raconter sa vie d'avant.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu te battre, alors tu vas me faire une démonstration de ta force.

Yue ouvrit bien grand les yeux, de surprise.

-Pa… pardon ?

-Combattre est le meilleur moyen pour éliminer tout ce qui est mauvais dans le système. Et dans la onzième division, on n'accepte que les teigneux. Si tu es ici, c'est que tu as l'âme d'une vraie combattante, alors prouve-le moi.

-Et je dois me battre contre… demanda la jeune femme, hésitante.

-Moi.

-Vous ? Mais…

-Duel avec nos Zanpakuto.

-Mais… mais…

-Mais quoi ? demanda Kenpachi en souriant.

-Mais je veux pas mourir !

Le capitaine en resta interdit durant quelques secondes. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais le regard de Yue, terriblement inquiète, le déstabilisa. Il soupira.

-Bon, avec un shinai alors.

Yue parut tout de suite soulagée, ce qui fit rire Zaraki.

-C'est bien la seconde fois que tu dévoiles véritablement tes émotions. En fait, t'es une fille passionnée.

-Bon on le commence ce combat ? s'exclama Yue, les joues rouge feu.

Ils commencèrent par de simples passes comme échauffement. Yue était rapide et agile, apprécia Zaraki. Il accéléra la cadence, et elle le suivit sans problème, parant même un coup de sabre en bois avec le pied. Zaraki avait l'habitude des combats brutaux et irréfléchis, mais cette fois ci, il avait presque l'impression d'effectuer une chorégraphie. Comme quoi tout arrive un jour, songea t il amusé.

Le soleil déclinait lentement, la lumière se faisait plus rare, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner les deux combattants. La chorégraphie était devenue une danse sauvage, ou tous les coups étaient permis. Bien sûr, Zaraki Kenpachi ne se retenait pas, pas même contre une fille, et ça plaisait à Yue. Sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait s'amuser comme une folle.

Finalement, par une feinte habile, Zaraki réussit à désarmer la jeune femme. Le shinai tomba à terre, coupé en deux. Yue était à bout de souffle, mais ses yeux brillaient comme jamais auparavant.

-Vous êtes trop fort, le complimenta t elle. Je n'avais jamais combattu comme cela auparavant.

-Peu peuvent tenir face à moi, et encore moins peuvent gagner, affirma Zaraki sans prétention, juste sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

Yue sourit.

-Un jour, quand je serais plus forte, accepterez vous de vous battre contre moi avec de vrais sabres ?

-J'y comptais bien, répondit Zaraki. Mais ne t'attend pas à des cadeaux !

Cachés derrière le mur, Ikkaku et Yumichika ne perdaient rien de la scène.

-Qu'ils sont chous ! Murmura Yumichika, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Peuh ! Qu'est ce que tu vois de chou toi ? Ils ont juste combattu, répliqua Ikkaku en levant les yeux au ciel (enfin au plafond… en bois… très joli ce plafond d'ailleurs)

-Baka ! Tu ne comprends pas ? le sermonna son ami

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Quelle âme insensible ! Tiens prends ça !

Yumichika frappa Ikkaku d'un coup de brosse à cheveux. Le chauve lui fit face, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

-Tu me cherches ou quoi ?

-Oh non, ça serait trop laid !

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez vous deux ? intervint Kenpachi dans leur dos.

Il était suivi de Yue, qui avait repris son masque d'indifférence. Les deux Shinigami n'avaient pas prévu de se faire repérer, ils étaient un peu paniqués.

-On… On… On attendait pour le dojo, dit Ikkaku sous le coup d'une illumination subite.

-Oui oui c'est ça, nous voudrions nous entraîner.

-Alors que la nuit est tombée ? s'étonna leur capitaine.

-C'est meilleur pour mon teint, répliqua Yumichika en faisant voler ses cheveux.

Zaraki soupira. Yue et lui s'en allèrent.

Une fois dehors, Yue prit la direction de ses quartiers, mais son capitaine la rappela.

-Yue, attends.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux baissés. Il s'approcha. Ses doigts se posèrent sous le menton de la jeune fille, exerçant une faible pression pour qu'elle relève la tête. Elle le regarda, confuse.

-Ne cache pas tes émotions ainsi, t'es bien plus jolie quand tu souris.

Puis il partit, la laissant planter au milieu de la route jouant les phares.

Lorsque Yue se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut avec un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle regarda le ciel par la fenêtre et admira son bleu pur, nullement entaché de nuages. Vite, elle se vêtit et se dirigea vers les bâtiments de la onzième division. Ce jour là elle devait ranger tout un pan de la bibliothèque avec Yumichika et une lieutenant d'une autre division, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle entra dans la pièce et vit le Shinigami si fier de sa beauté en compagnie d'une superbe femme aux cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux. Elle s'inclina face aux deux.

-Tiens, bonjour Yue ! s'exclama gaiement Yumichika. Je te présente le lieutenant de la dixième division, Rangiku Matsumoto.

-Bonjour, dit l'interpellée avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

Yue se sentait très impressionnée face à cette femme d'apparence si mûre et si belle. Rangiku se tourna vers Yumichika.

-Voici donc la seule femme dans vos rangs, si on excepte Yachiru-chan ? Mais c'est une vraie beauté !

Gamelle de Yue.

-N'est ce pas ? Et elle a beaucoup de succès, répondit Yumichika en riant.

Yue version grosse goutte derrière le crâne.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas. Déjà une femme dans cette division, c'est très rare, mais en plus aussi belle, ça doit en émoustiller plus d'un.

Yue commençait à être très gênée et ça se voyait.

-Euh… Excusez moi, mais ne devrions nous pas commencer à tout ranger ?

-Et c'est une vraie fana du travail, compléta Yumichika avec un clin d'œil complice à Yue.

-Elle plairait beaucoup au capitaine Hitsugaya ! D'ailleurs, c'est une idée !

Yue commençait à avoir peur de cette idée.

-Demain midi va se dérouler un pique nique près de la rivière. Je t'invite !

-Euh… Je…

Yumichika regarda Rangiku, suspicieux.

-Il y a vraiment un pique nique de prévu ?

Rangiku resta silencieuse quelques secondes, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres, puis leva le doigt.

-Mais bien sûr, une fois que j'aurais prévenu tout le monde.

-Tout… tout le monde ? demanda Yue inquiète.

-Oui, tous les capitaines et lieutenants ! Il faut leur présenter cette fleur qui s'est égarée dans cette lande désertique.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Yumichika.

Yue avait revu son jugement. Effectivement, Rangiku était une superbe femme, mais pas si mûre que ça en fin de compte. Son capitaine doit en baver, songea la pauvre shinigami. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble…

-Bon allez, à demain ! Tchao ! lança Rangiku sur le pas de la porte.

-Mais on devait ranger ensemble la bibliothèque ! s'exclama Yumichika, tandis que Yue secouait la tête l'air navré.

-Tu n'y penses pas, je n'ai pas le temps ! J'ai un pique nique à préparer moi, répliqua Rangiku, mains posées sur les hanches. A demain, je compte sur toi Yue. Bien sûr, je préviendrais Yachiru et Zaraki-san. A demain !

Yumichika poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. A côté de lui, Yue semblait préoccupée. Il s'en rendit compte et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Elle ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis au final, si ?

Yumichika réfléchit un instant. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Non effectivement.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.


	3. Chapter 3

De la part de l'auteur: il y a des risques de spoils pour ceux qui lisent le manga, et j'en suis désolée. Je me base uniquement sur l'animé, cette histoire se situe aux alentours des hors séries

Le capitaine Hitsugaya Toushirou avait délaissé son bureau pour aller admirer le paysage, debout derrière la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il appréciait ces rares moments ou le calme envahissait la pièce, donnant libre cours à ses pensées les plus noires. Evidemment, en ces moments, il resongeait à la trahison – impardonnable- du capitaine Aizen Sôsuke, à son amie Hinamori plongée dans le coma, à toutes ces années ou elle s'était fait bernée, à son désespoir lorsqu'elle s'éveillerait enfin… Au soutien que lui apportait son lieutenant, Matsumoto, malgré le fait que la jeune femme ait également perdu un être cher, Ichimaru Gin. Son lieutenant qui venait d'ailleurs d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, brisant le silence apaisant.  
- Capitaine, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! S'exclama la Shinigami, grand sourire.  
Hitsugaya retourna à son bureau en soupirant.  
- Tu étais sensée aider à la onzième division aujourd'hui Matsumoto.  
-Et j'y ai été. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qu'il faut absolument que je vous présente, donc demain j'organise un pique-nique au bord de la rivière. Bon, je vais prévenir les autres, à tout à l'heure et travaillez bien !  
Elle s'en fut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ne laissant pas à son capitaine le temps de répliquer. Un hurlement furieux secoua tout le bâtiment.  
-MATSUMOTOOOO !

Le capitaine à tête de loup, Komamura Sajin, prenait le thé sur la terrasse de sa maison, admirant son petit jardin. A côté de lui, son lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon lui racontait les dernières nouvelles de la Soul Society. Rangiku arriva soudainement devant eux, sans aucun doute grâce au shunpo. Elle s'inclina devant le capitaine de la septième division.  
-Bonjour capitaine Komamura, Iba-san.  
-Rangiku-san ! s'exclama Iba, heureux de revoir la jeune femme. Comment ça va ?  
-Bien bien, mais je n'ai pas le temps de rester discuter. Demain aura lieu un pique-nique au bord de la rivière, je compte sur votre présence. Salut !  
Et elle repartit plus vite que l'éclair, laissant un Iba ébahi et un Komamura toujours silencieux. Le capitaine but une autre gorgée de thé.  
Le capitaine Ukitake de la treizième division et le capitaine Kyouraku de la huitième étaient de grands amis. Ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé de faire des courses ensemble (les shinigami aussi ont un supermarché, ils ont le droit au confort !). Ise Nanao, lieutenant de Kyouraku, les accompagnait pour surveiller son capitaine (la confiance règne). Elle venait de lui interdire d'acheter un horrible chapeau à fleurs qui soi disant allait avec sa veste.  
-J'ai dit NON capitaine ! Finit par crier Nanao en reposant le chapeau sur l'étagère.  
-S'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plaiiiiiit ! Nanao-chan adorée, tu sais que je t'aime, alors laisse moi acheter ce magnifique chapeau, le supplia Kyouraku.  
-J'aurais bien trop honte de vous voir affublé d'un tel… d'un tel… Oh et puis vous m'énervez ! Non, c'est non !  
Nanao replaça ses lunettes en soupirant. A côté d'eux, Ukitake choisissait un plat préparé pour le repas de midi. Nanao regarda son choix et recula, saisie d'horreur.  
-Mais enfin capitaine Ukitake, vous ne comptez pas manger ça ?  
-Pourquoi, c'est pas bon ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs.  
-Mais enfin, c'est de la nourriture pour chat !  
-Aaaah c'est pour ça qu'ils ont dessiné une tête de chat sur le paquet.  
Nanao version grosse goutte derrière la tête. Heureusement, Rangiku venait d'arriver, sauvant in-extremis le sang froid du lieutenant.  
-Ah, Rangiku-san ! Heureuse de voir enfin quelqu'un de sensé dans cette boutique !  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Matsumoto après les avoir salué.  
-Il se passe qu'il ne faut jamais envoyé deux hommes célibataires faire les courses ! S'exclama Nanao très remontée.  
A côté, les deux capitaines n'en menaient pas large, préférant admirer leurs pieds que d'affronter le regard ravageur de Nanao. Rangiku éclata de rire.  
-Puisque vous êtes là, pourriez vous acheter de quoi faire un pique nique pour… disons… une vingtaine de personnes ? Ca se passerait demain au bord de la rivière, je compte sur votre présence !  
-Pas de soucis, Matsumoto-chan ! s'exclama Kyouraku.  
-Que diriez vous de ça pour demain ? demanda Ukitake en leur montrant un sachet bleu avec un shinigami dessiné dessus, tout content de sa trouvaille (bin oui, si il y a un shinigami dessiné, c'est forcément de la nourriture pour shinigami)  
Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Nanao.  
-Vous comptez nous faire manger du produit nettoyant pour Zanpakuto ?  
-Mais il y a pourtant un shinigami dessiné dessus, avança le pauvre Ukitake pour se défendre.  
-Un Shinigami qui tient son zanpakuto !  
Rangiku s'éclipsa bien vite avant de mourir de rire, laissant Nanao à sa dure mission : les courses de l'improbable. Ca promettait pour le pique-nique !

Les suivants à prévenir étaient les lieutenants Kira et Hisagi, tous deux trahis par leurs capitaines et noyant leur chagrin dans la boisson assez souvent. Mais ils remontaient la pente, et aujourd'hui ils avaient prévu une journée détente en compagnie d'Abarai Renji, grand ami de Kira. Bien sûr, qui dit détente dit boissons alcoolisés, ça va de soi ! Renji ne cessait de se vanter de la force de son bankai qu'il avait développé récemment, sous le regard admiratif de Kira, tandis qu'Hisagi prétendait que le « Roi des babouins » n'aurait jamais fait le poids face au « Enmakoorogi » de son ancien capitaine, Tousen. Ca allait finir par une bagarre, si Rangiku n'était pas intervenue à temps.  
-Tss, vous avez beau dire, le meilleur c'est le bankai de mon capitaine, déclara la Shinigami.  
Les trois hommes sursautèrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à la voir. Rangiku s'assit sur le banc à côté de Kira et se laissa aller contre son épaule, fatiguée de toutes ses allées et venues. Kira rougit fortement, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Renji.  
-Demain, je veux tous vous voir au pique-nique à côté de la rivière. Renji, ça serait bien si tu pouvais prévenir ton capitaine et Kuchiki Rukia.  
-Bah pourquoi t'y vas pas ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux rouge, bras croisés.  
-Parce que je n'aime pas beaucoup me retrouver seule face au capitaine Kuchiki, répliqua Matsumoto. Il paraît si froid ! Et puis j'ai tellement d'autres à prévenir, ça serait bien si vous pouviez m'aider un peu.  
-Et ce pique-nique est en quel honneur ? voulut savoir Hisagi.  
-En l'honneur de la seconde femme de la onzième division. Allez, je compte sur vous pour prévenir les Kuchiki, Nemu-san et le capitaine Soi Fon. Je me charge de la quatrième division et de Zaraki Kenpachi.  
Et elle partit, laissant les hommes en plan et incrédules.  
-Une femme à la onzième division ? s'exclama Renji. Ca mérite le coup d'œil ! Elle peut compter sur moi pour demain !

Le capitaine Unohana était réputée pour son calme et sa gentillesse. Aussi, lorsque le lieutenant Rangiku lui proposa un pique-nique au bord de la rivière, elle accepta avec plaisir. Il ne fut pas plus dur de convaincre son lieutenant, Isane. Rangiku était de retour devant les bâtiments de la onzième division. Elle retrouva Yue seule à la bibliothèque. Apparemment le travail était terminé, et Yumichika en avait profité pour s'éclipser, pour « se refaire une beauté » comme il disait.  
-Yue-chan ! C'est bon pour demain, il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre ton capitaine ! Viens, tu vas m'aider.  
-Euh Rangiku-san, je ne sais pas… Mais attendez !  
Sans tenir compte des protestations de la jeune fille, Rangiku l'entraîna à sa suite. Elles trouvèrent Yachiru et Zaraki dans la salle à manger. La petite fille sauta de sa chaise et courut vers ses deux amies.  
-Vous tombez à pique, Ken-chan et moi on allait manger un morceau ! Vous avez faim ?  
-Je suis affamée, répondit Rangiku en souriant avant de s'installer. Capitaine Zaraki.  
Kenpachi lui rendit son salut d'un signe de tête. Yue restait plantée au milieu de la pièce, sans savoir quoi faire. Yachiru la prit par la main et la força à s'asseoir en face de Rangiku, donc à côté de Zaraki. Le lieutenant de la dixième division prit un onigiri posé sur le plat au milieu de la table.  
-Je disais à Yue que j'organise un pique-nique demain en son honneur avec presque tous les lieutenants et capitaines. Ca lui ferait plaisir que vous y participiez également.  
Zaraki lança un regard méfiant à Rangiku, la soupçonnant d'avoir tout manigancé. Yue avait viré au rouge vif, à la grande joie de Yachiru.  
-Yue-chan est contente ! On ira, hein Ken-chan ?  
-Ca me dit trop rien cette histoire, répliqua brusquement le cruel capitaine.  
Rangiku avait prévu le coup. Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur.  
-Oh, mais Yue serait tellement déçue que vous n'y assistiez pas. Et elle se sentira plus à l'aise en la compagnie de quelqu'un qu'elle connaît.  
Elle fit un clin d'œil à Yue. Zaraki leva les yeux au ciel (enfin, toujours au plafond, et toujours en bois) et capitula.  
-D'accord d'accord, j'irai à cette saleté de pique-nique !  
Même si elle avait prévu le coup, Rangiku ne s'attendait pas à une victoire aussi simple. -Et bien… Trinquons à demain !  
Elle leva son verre bien haut et sourit à Yue, qui malgré tout semblait très heureuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Yue avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil la veille. Trop d'évènements qui survenaient tous en même temps… Et puis elle allait rencontrer les membres les plus éminents du Gotei 13, ça avait de quoi vous perturber ! Enfin le soleil se leva, accompagné par les chants cristallins des oiseaux dans les branches, et d'un cri…  
-Yue-chaaaaan !  
La jeune femme en tomba de son lit. Elle se dirigea à la fenêtre et vit Yachiru et Rangiku côte à côté, la saluant de la main. Yachiru était vêtue d'une étrange façon, on aurait dit une gothique lolita. Quand à Rangiku, elle avait revêtu une robe légère de couleur rouge qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles mais qui était fendu du côté gauche, un chapeau de paille vissée sur la tête, un panier sous le bras.  
-Tu es réveillée ? Parfait on entre !  
-Mais je croyais que c'était à midi le pique-nique, pas à… Yue vérifia l'heure. Pas à 8h04 !  
-Mais voyons, il faut te préparer ! Tu vas être mise en présence de femmes et d'hommes de haut rang, et surtout très beaux ! Bon, pas tout c'est vrai, genre tu vois le capitaine de la douzième division tu as plutôt envie de fuir. Mais il y aura Kuchiki Byakuya, et mon propre capitaine !  
Rangiku entra dans la petite maison où vivait Yue et la trouva dans sa chambre, toujours en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle se dirigea directement vers le placard à vêtements.  
-Voyons ce que nous avons là… Oh, que des tenues de Shinigami ! Même si le noir affine la taille, tu devrais élargir ta garde robe. Tu serais très mignonne dans une petite robe bleue, même blanche !  
Yue rougit sous le compliment. Elle s'assit sur le lit où Yachiku vint la rejoindre et laissa Rangiku s'occuper de choisir sa tenue.  
-Tiens, un kimono ! Voyons voyons…  
Elle sortit le vêtement du placard et l'admira à la lumière. C'était un kimono en soie bleu marine avec des motifs or représentant des papillons et des oiseaux. En le voyant, une lueur de tristesse était furtivement passée sur le visage de Yue. Yachiru sauta du lit et passa sa main sur le tissu.  
-C'est trop mignon ! Yue-chan doit absolument porter ça !  
-Je pense pareil, confirma Rangiku en tendant le vêtement à Yue.  
Celle-ci le saisit délicatement et le serra contre son cœur, les yeux fermés. Rangiku et Yachiru l'observaient en silence, surprises par une telle réaction. Mais Yue se ressaisit vite. Avec un sourire elle leur dit -J'accepte de porter ce kimono, mais à condition que vous m'aidiez à m'habiller.  
-Tu peux compter sur nous, répliqua Matsumoto avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de la jeune femme.

Habillée, légèrement maquillée, les cheveux relachés, les mains croisées devant elle, personne n'aurait jamais osé pensé que la charmante jeune femme à l'air timide faisait partie de la onzième division. Rangiku contemplait la métamorphose, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Yachiru sautait un peu partout dans la chambre en riant, puis elle sortit chercher Zaraki, sans prévenir les deux autres. Yue s'inclina devant Rangiku pour la remercier de son aide. La lieutenant lui tapota le dos amicalement.  
-Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça, ce fut un plaisir ! Je sens qu'on va en faire tourner des têtes à nous deux.  
Yue acquiesça en souriant.  
-Yue-chan, Ran-chan, venez !  
Cria Yachiru de dehors. Les deux femmes prirent leurs affaires et sortirent.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces tenues ? demanda Zaraki à peine vit il les filles.  
Yue, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir son capitaine devant chez elle, ne put prononcer un mot. Elle se contenta de le regarder, l'air étonné. A côté, Yachiru souriait malicieusement. -Voyons capitaine Zaraki, une jeune femme n'a-t-elle pas le droit de se faire belle et féminine de temps en temps ? intervint Rangiku en passant la main dans ses cheveux.  
Zaraki grogna quelque chose du genre « n'importe quoi, sert à rien ». Lui était vêtu comme il l'était chaque jour, c'est-à-dire le vêtement noir et le manteau blanc.  
-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord, et si nous y allions ? s'exclama Rangiku en ouvrant la marche d'un pas énergique.  
Yachiru fut la première à lui emboîter le pas. Zaraki et Yue restèrent un peu en arrière. Le capitaine tourna la tête vers sa subalterne et l'observa en silence. Elle ne remarqua rien, trop occupée à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le bas du kimono. Il y en avait une par contre qui avait très bien vu le regard du féroce Zaraki Kenpachi. Un sourire attendri fleurit sur les lèvres de Matsumoto Rangiku.

-Mais pourquoi je suis venu ? se demanda encore une fois Hitsugaya à voix haute.  
Les bras croisés, l'air grincheux, il s'était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre au bord de l'eau.  
-Matsumoto a de ces idées aussi ! Commencer un pique nique à 10h30, organisé à la va-vite en plus ! Et je ne sais même pas qui il y aura, à part cette fille mystérieuse ! Non mais franchement !  
Justement, quelques uns des invités commençaient déjà à arriver. L'un d'eux se précipita vers Hitsugaya, un capitaine apparemment, bien que caché derrière une montagne de nourriture. Le capitaine enfant se leva brusquement et regarda cette chose non identifié foncer sur lui, horrifié.  
-Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Vous êtes là aussi ! J'ai bien fait de prendre quelques paquets de bonbons avec moi. J'espère que vous aimerez, ils sont à la violette ! C'est un parfum qui commence à faire fureur sur Terre.  
Oh non… songea Toushirou, réfléchissant à un moyen de s'enfuir très rapidement avant que le capitaine Ukitake ne lui refile encore un nombre impressionnants de sucreries. Il commença à reculer prudemment, lorsqu'une seconde personne l'interpella.  
-Capitaine ! Nous voilà !  
Matsumoto ne le savait pas encore, mais elle venait de sérieusement compromettre la fuite de son capitaine.  
Derrière Ukitake venait Kyouraku avec les boissons, beaucoup d'alcool et quelques bouteilles d'eau, sur ordre de Nanao qui n'avait pas envie de voir tout le monde complètement saoul. Le capitaine Komamura arriva aussi, une immense nappe sous le bras (ne pas oublier, ils sont une vingtaine à manger), Iba avec les gobelets et les assiettes en carton.  
Matsumoto tendit son panier à son capitaine.  
-Tenez moi ça un instant s'il vous plait, je reviens ! Dit elle avec un grand sourire sans attendre de réponse.  
Hitsugaya posa le panier à ses pieds et attendit le retour de son lieutenant, bouillant de rage. Mais le spectacle qui suivit lui coupa l'envie de s'énerver. Kuchiki Byakuya venait d'arriver, accompagné de Renji et Rukia. Les trois portaient chacun quatre parasols (donc douze en tout) et avaient un peu de mal à progresser avec ce chargement. Malgré tout, Byakuya réussissait à garder une attitude digne, ce qui dans le contexte était plutôt comique.  
-Attention ! voulut les mettre en garde Hitsugaya.  
Trop tard. Renji s'était pris les pieds dans un des manches blancs. Il tomba sur Rukia, qui lâcha ses propres parasols. L'un d'eux s'ouvrit et enveloppa Byakuya. Tout le monde assista au spectacle, goutte derrière la tête. Il y en eu même quelques uns pour applaudir. Heureusement pour les malheureux, le capitaine Unohana et son lieutenant Isane arrivaient derrière eux et purent les aider à se relever et à se libérer de l'emprise démoniaque des parasols en furie. Soi Fon, Nemu, Kira et Hisagi arrivèrent ensemble avec des serviettes pour pouvoir s'allonger dans l'herbe et bronzer. Il ne manquait plus que Rangiku et les membres de la onzième division.  
Le capitaine Komamura, aidé d'Hisagi et de Kira, étendit la nappe au bord de l'eau, puis tous s'installèrent et commencèrent à bavarder. Le coin qu'ils avaient choisi était plutôt joli. L'herbe était très verte, dû à la présence de la rivière qui coulait calmement, bordée de saules pleureurs. L'eau était limpide, on pouvait y voir les poissons jouer parmi les algues. Le lit de la rivière était tapissé de sable, et à certains endroits elle était assez large et profonde pour pouvoir s'y baigner et nager un peu.  
-Alors, demanda le capitaine Kyouraku qui venait d'apprendre la raison du pique-nique, ou se trouve cette jeune demoiselle ?  
-Interdit de draguer, le prévint Nanao très menaçante.  
-Elle devrait arriver avec le capitaine Zaraki et le lieutenant Yachiru dans quelques minutes, répondit Hitsugaya de moins mauvaise humeur.  
-Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, s'interrogea Soi Fon. Pour supporter tous ces hommes bestiaux…  
-Allons, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, intervint Unohana en souriant.  
-Humpf.  
Ca, c'était le capitaine Komamura qui n'avait pas une très haute estime de Zaraki Kenpachi.  
-Je crois que les voici, s'exclama Rukia.  
Tous tournèrent la tête vers le petit groupe qui arrivait. Zaraki dépassait tout le monde de minimum deux têtes, ensuite venait Matsumoto et une Yachiru surexcitée. Un peu en retrait, Yue qui commençait à regretter d'être venu en voyant tous les regards se porter sur elle.  
-Ouah ! Fut la seule remarque que put sortir Renji, approuvé par tous les hommes de l'assemblée (sauf Byakuya qui se contenta d'un simple signe de tête)  
Nanao eut du mal à empêcher son capitaine de se précipiter vers la jeune femme d'ailleurs. Satisfaite de l'effet produit, Rangiku prit Yue par la main et la fit s'avancer.  
-Messieurs dames, je vous présente Yue.  
La jeune shinigami s'inclina avec grâce tout en murmurant un « Enchantez ». Le silence s'installa. Il fut brisé par Kyouraku, qui avait réussi à se libérer de l'emprise de sa Nanao-chan et qui venait de s'agenouiller devant Yue, une rose rouge dans une main et l'autre posée sur son cœur.  
-Tel le soleil sorti des abysses, vous avez jeté sur mon monde d'obscurité une lumière qui ne saurait être éclipsée, si ce n'est par votre beauté.  
Deux secondes plus tard, le capitaine de la huitième division était parti pleurer sous le saule, deux grosses bosses sur le crâne (une venait de Nanao, l'autre de Zaraki). Yue était encore sous le choc. Nanao replaça ses lunettes comme à son habitude, puis s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme pour l'attitude déplorable de son capitaine. Le pique-nique s'annonçait mouvementé… 


	5. Chapter 5

Ichihara: - Merci à Nelja et Sakoni pour les commentaires même si je n'ai pas compris ce que c'est un marie-sue. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai déjà fini la fic et que j'ai fais la suite (en crossover avec FMA) et la suite de cette suite (que je termine tranquillement encore en crossover) plus encore une (va falloir que je termine aussi XD) mais c'est les organiser avant de poster qui m'énerve. Enfin, je vais tout faire pour me bouger un peu. Voici donc le prochain chapitre, et je poste encore un juste après

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais avant même que ils ne se mettent à table, après que Yue ait été présentée à absolument tous les capitaines, lieutenants et simple shinigami présents, un cri furieux retentit dans leur dos.  
- Nemu ! Abruti, qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Reviens immédiatement pauvre idiote.  
Ukitake vit le premier le capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri s'approcher d'eux à grands pas ; Il en conçut une vive inquiétude pour la jeune femme qui allait subir les foudres de son abruti de paternel.  
- Kurotsuchi-san, ceci n'est qu'un pique nique, dit Kyouraku. Vous pourriez la laisser avec nous.  
- Est-ce que je vous ai causé, capitaine Kyouraku ? persifla le peu commode Mayuri. Nemu, imbécile, dépêche toi !  
Lorsqu'elle l'entendit, Yue reconnut immédiatement sa voix. Le même air hautain, cette même façon de donner des ordres aux autres, de les considérer comme des chiens… Un drôle de maquillage et un chapeau étrange, des ongles beaucoup trop long, à moitié voûté aussi… Oui, Kurotsuchi Mayuri n'avait pas changé depuis ces dernières années.  
Lorsque le capitaine de la douzième division la vit sortir se retourner pour le dévisager, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il s'arrêta sur le champ, oubliant même de frapper Nemu, la bouche grande ouverte, le doigt pointé sur Yue. Tous les deux incrédules de se retrouver face à face depuis tout ce temps. Les autres avaient arrêté toute activité et les observaient sans comprendre.  
Le visage de Yue se contracta sous l'effet de la colère et de la haine. Elle se jeta sur son Zanpakuto et courut vers lui, lame pointée vers son cœur. Un hurlement sorti du plus profond de son cœur vibra dans l'air, emporté par le vent. Une silhouette derrière elle se leva précipitamment et se plaça entre elle et le capitaine de la douzième division. Zaraki Kenpachi prit le sabre de Yue à pleines mains pour la stopper.  
- Lâchez moi ! hurlait elle. Laissez moi le tuer ! Laissez moi !  
Il y avait tant de fureur contenue dans sa voix, mais également tant de désespoir, que tout le monde en fut profondément touché. Des larmes d'impuissance se mirent à couler sur les joues de Yue, tandis qu'elle observait Mayuri reculer avec prudence.  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, gronda Kenpachi. Pas sans raison valable.  
- Vous en voulez des raisons ? Cet homme… Il a osé…  
Sa voix se brisa. Ses doigts se desserrèrent autour de la garde de son Zanpakuto. Elle gardait la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes qui n'en finissaient pas de s'échapper de ses yeux hagards. Rukia et Matsumoto se levèrent précipitamment pour entourer de leurs bras la shinigami bouleversée. Elles l'emmenèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre, un peu à l'abri des regards. Zaraki resta avec la lame du zanpakuto dans la main. Il regarda son sang tacher sa main, puis se retourna vers Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Il haïssait ce capitaine encore plus que n'importe qui. Lâche, menteur et hypocrite, le genre d'hommes qu'il valait mieux éviter comme la peste.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais…  
Sa voix était lourde de menaces. Un tic nerveux agita le visage de Mayuri.  
- Elle n'était pas sensée être là, siffla le shinigami. Elle devrait être morte.  
- Ah oui ? Expliquez nous ça, capitaine Kurotsuchi.  
Kuchiki Byakuya avait rejoint Zaraki. Toujours aussi froid, le noble regardait son collègue comme si celui-ci avait été une tâche sur son kimono. Mayuri souffla bruyamment avant de se détourner et de partir, sans même rappeler Nemu. Son lieutenant s'était approchée des deux autres capitaines. Elle s'inclina devant Zaraki.  
- Merci d'avoir protégé Kurotsuchi-sama.  
- Tu rêves ! S'exclama Zaraki en prenant une expression dégoûtée. J'ai protégé un membre de ma division, pas ce connard fini !  
Il partit voir Yue sans un mot de plus. Lorsque Rukia et Rangiku le virent s'approcher, elles laissèrent leur amie en compagnie de son capitaine. Ils furent vite rejoints par Yachiru.  
Yue était adossée au tronc du sol, les bras ballants. Son désarroi était visible. Zaraki ressentit un petit pincement au cœur, ainsi qu'une émotion qui lui était encore inconnue jusqu'à ce jour. Mais il ne chercha pas à la chasser, bien au contraire. Il lui tendit son zanpakuto, qu'elle rangea dans son fourreau, puis s'assit aux côtés d'elle et la laissa récupérer tranquillement, à son rythme. Enfin, elle releva la tête et dévisagea son capitaine. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Zaraki reconnut : elle était perdue, sans soutien, et cherchait désespérément une main à laquelle se raccrocher. -Pourquoi ? dit elle dans un souffle, ce qui lui rappela les premières fois où elle s'était adressée à lui, où elle n'osait pas encore le regarder véritablement. Pourquoi m'avoir empêcher de le tuer ?  
- Car sous les yeux de pratiquement tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 et de leurs lieutenants, tu ne t'en serais pas sortie vivante, répliqua durement Zaraki.  
Yue baissa la tête et observa sa main qui tremblait, sa main qui habituellement portait son zanpakuto. Zaraki posa sa propre main par-dessus.  
- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais je vois que ça te ronge. Et ça remonte à loin, avant que tu ne rentres dans la Seireitei sous mes ordres. J'ai raison ?  
- Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, Yue-chan, continua Yachiru de sa voix de petite fille rassurante. Le regard de Zaraki tomba sur le fourreau de Yue. -Quand tu vivais encore dans le Rukongai… J'y suis ai vécu également, dans cet enfer indescriptible. Et Yachiru aussi. Alors crois moi, on te comprendra.  
Yue regardait la main géante enserrer doucement la sienne. Cette main qu'elle cherchait plus que tout au monde. Elle se releva et s'approcha de la rivière. Zaraki la laissa faire en silence. Yue observa son propre reflet dans l'eau claire, ce reflet qui n'aurait pas du être seul. La tête de Yachiru apparut tout à coup à la surface de l'eau.  
- Dis Yue-chan, pourquoi tu pleures encore ?  
Yue porta une main à son visage et sentit sa joue trempée sous ses doigts. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Zaraki, étendant ses bras.  
- C'est un joli kimono, n'est ce pas ? dit elle d'une voix triste.  
- Très joli, affirma son capitaine.  
- Magnifique ! Ajouta Yachiru en souriant.  
- Il appartenait à ma sœur, ma jumelle, continua Yue, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
Son récit commença, récit d'une vie sombre et froide…

Elle avait vécu dans le Rukongai, avec ses parents et sa sœur jumelle, Yume. A deux il est toujours plus facile de se soutenir durant les épreuves, et les jumeaux se comprennent mieux que n'importe qui. Au final, Yume était la seconde moitié de Yue, et Yue la sienne. Sa famille était très pauvre, mais ils se soutenaient tous du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Leur mère était une femme douce emplie de compassion, leur père un homme gentil et persévérant. Malgré la vie qu'ils menaient, ils n'étaient pas du tout aigris, et Yue et Yume étaient très heureuses d'avoir des parents comme eux. Ils économisèrent même assez d'argent pour leur acheter à toutes les deux un splendide kimono, blanc pour Yue et bleu pour Yume. Ca avait été l'un des plus beaux jours de la vie de Yue, ils avaient fait la fête toute la nuit avant de s'endormir au petit matin, épuisés mais heureux.  
Malheureusement, cet argent qu'avaient gagné les parents des jumelles leur venait d'un accord passé avec un shinigami important. Yue assista, impuissante, au départ de sa sœur, vêtue de son kimono bleu, lui promettant de venir la voir souvent lorsqu'elle serait devenue une shinigami, alors que l'homme qui était venu la chercher riait sous cape. Oui, Yume croyait devenir shinigami, mais la réalité était tout autre. Les parents de Yume l'avaient vendu à un capitaine shinigami pour que celle-ci serve de cobaye. Et Yue avait laissé partir sa sœur avec un assassin.  
Et la vie avait repris son cours. Ses parents étaient toujours aussi gentils et attentionnés envers elle, la comblant de présents, comme si cela pouvait meubler le trou qui s'était formé dans son cœur lorsque Yume était partie. Mais un jour, après une nuit éprouvante ou Yue n'avait cessé de faire des cauchemars, un shinigami vint leur apporter le corps de sa sœur. Elle était toujours vêtue de son kimono bleu, comme le jour de son départ, mais son visage et son corps étaient atrocement mutilés. Sa mère, la seconde à découvrir le corps de sa fille après Yue, éclata en sanglots. Son père l'empêcha de s'arracher les cheveux, tandis qu'elle hurlait que tout était de sa faute, que jamais ils n'auraient du accepter de vendre leur fille, leur trésor. Elle prit Yue dans ses bras en sanglotant et la serra contre son cœur, alors que le chagrin de celle-ci, lié à la mort de sa sœur et alourdi par la trahison de ses parents, était trop fort pour s'exprimer par des larmes, des cris ou des coups.  
Son père s'occupa de trouver un endroit paisible pour enterrer sa fille. Ce jour-là, Yue avait revêtu son kimono blanc. Sa mère ne cessait de pleurer, caressant les cheveux de son unique enfant désormais, ne cessant de dire qu'elle comprenait le chagrin de Yue. Son père finit par poser la pierre qui marquait la sépulture de Yume, quand Yue éclata soudain, libérant sa haine contre ses parents. Un Zanpakuto apparut dans sa main, et elle se jeta sur ceux qui l'avaient trahi, qui avaient tué la moitié de son âme pour de l'argent. A une mère si égoïste qu'elle disait comprendre la déchirure dans son cœur alors que c'était elle qui l'avait créé, à un père si méprisable qui avait recherché l'endroit rêvé éloigné de toute violence pour la sépulture de sa victime… Elle ignora leurs cris, leurs supplications, et les tua tous les deux. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa ses habits et son âme, à jamais indélébile. Mais elle ne regrettait pas son acte. Quand ils furent morts, Yue put enfin pleurer pour la première fois.  
Elle ne creusa pas de tombe pour ceux qu'elle avait autrefois appelé ses « parents ». Elle était allée chercher du matériel de peinture, puis avait peint le lieu où sa sœur reposait désormais sur le fourreau de son sabre. Par la suite, Yue quitta le Rukongai, laissant derrière elle une vie de malheur et de souffrances, pour intégrer l'école des shinigami, emportant pour seul souvenir un kimono de soie bleu marine...

Son récit achevé, Yue se sentit mieux. Peut être à cause du silence respectueux qu'observaient Yachiru et Zaraki, ou du regard compatissant de son lieutenant, ou encore du hochement de tête de son capitaine lorsqu'elle avait dit avoir tué ses parents. Ils ne la blâmaient pas, ils comprenaient. Zaraki se leva et s'approcha de Yue. Il posa une main sur son épaule, se baissa pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.  
- Bon, et maintenant on le fait ce pique-nique ?  
Yue ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis elle sourit franchement.  
- Aujourd'hui plus que jamais ! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix dans son dos.  
- C'est pas vrai, grogna Zaraki en levant les yeux au ciel (aha, y a pas de plafond cette fois ci )  
Renji et Matsumoto avaient entraîné Rukia, Kira et Hisagi avec eux. Le lieutenant de la sixième division tendit une main amicale à Yue, qui la serra timidement.  
- T'inquiète pas, on comprend très bien que tu veuilles tuer le capitaine Kurotsuchi, il a vraiment une sale tête, déclara Renji en éclatant de rire. Maintenant on va l'oublier et fêter l'arrivée de la seule femme de la onzième division !  
- Ouais ! S'écria Rangiku en levant un verre empli de saké. Et on se baignera, et on jouera au football !  
- Au foutebale ? répéta Yue, tête penchée sur le côté.  
- Un sport humain, lui expliqua Rukia en prenant la jeune femme par la main pour l'emmener vers la nappe ou les attendaient les autres. Tu verras c'est très amusant.  
De son côté, Kira semblait inquiet. Il attrapa Rangiku par le bras.  
- Rangiku-san, vous comptez vraiment aller vous baigner ?  
- Mais bien sûr, et tout le monde ira ! s'exclama la shinigami comme si c'était une évidence.  
- Et si on a pas de maillot ? demanda Hisagi qui comprenait le malaise de Kira.  
- Tout nu !  
Hitsugaya surgit derrière son lieutenant, la faisant sursauter.  
- Ca, c'est hors de question ! s'écria t il, pas très content.  
- Capitaine, vous êtes un rabat joie, se plaignit Rangiku. Tant pis, vous irez en sous vêtements.  
- MATSUMOTOOOO !  
Tous éclatèrent de rire à table.


	6. Chapter 6

Au final, il était presque l'heure de manger. Matsumoto et Nanao se proposèrent pour placer les gens, l'une cherchant à tout organiser pour que le repas soit drôle et plaisant, l'autre tentant d'éviter que son capitaine ne se retrouve auprès d'une femme ou à proximité du saké.  
Comme ils étaient 19 (Nemu était restée), elles décidèrent de placer quelqu'un en bout de nappe et neuf de chaque côté.  
- Et le grand gagnant du bout de la table est… annonça Rangiku sur le ton d'un présentateur télé, MOI-MEME !  
Gamelle de tous les autres. Son capitaine surtout semblait tomber des nues.  
- Toi, au bout ? Je croyais que tu voudrais être le plus proche possible des bouteilles.  
- Capitaine Hitsugaya, me traiteriez vous de pochtronne ? S'insurgea Matsumoto, la main posée sur le cœur.  
- C'est tout à fait ce que je dis !  
- Et bien vous avez raison.  
Tout le monde version grosse goutte derrière la tête -Mais comme ça, je pourrais surv… voir tout le monde !  
- T'as failli dire surveiller, lui fit remarquer Renji.  
Nanao tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer l'attention.  
- Nous allons maintenant organiser le côté est de la nappe, en partant du voisin de Rangiku-san !  
- Nanao-chan, que tu es sérieuse, s'exclama Kyouraku l'air énamouré. Ca mérite un bisou !  
- CAPITAINE COUCHE !  
- Oooh, encore ce petit côté pervers qui ressort ! Tu ne cesses de me surprendre ma Nanao !  
Yue regardait la scène éberluée, se retenant tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire. A côté d'elle Soi Fon poussa un profond soupir de désespoir.  
- Quand je pense que c'est l'un des plus puissants parmi les capitaines, marmonna t elle en grimaçant.  
Tant bien que mal, Nanao réussit à annoncer que le voisin de Rangiku serait le capitaine Komamura. Le shinigami à tête de loup s'assit directement, toujours silencieux. La suivante à être placé fut Nemu, puis le lieutenant Hisagi. Jusque là, pas de soucis. Mais lorsque Rangiku voulut que le reste de la ligne soit composé de Nanao, Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Soi Fon, Iba et Isane, il y eut quelques soucis, surtout du côté d'Hitsugaya qui redoutait un repas avec pour voisin Ukitake mode « grand-père gâteux ». Kyouraku s'écria que sa Nanao serait trop triste s'il n'était pas à ses côtés, ce à quoi elle répliqua qu'elle survivrait sans problème ; Iba voulait absolument être aux côtés de son capitaine, Isane préférait avoir un voisin plus calme. Iba et Ukitake permutèrent de place, ainsi qu'Hitsugaya et Komamura. Mais désormais, c'était Matsumoto qui se plaignait que si son capitaine était à côté d'elle, il l'empêcherait de boire.  
De l'autre côté ce n'était pas forcément mieux. Yachiru voulait absolument être à côté de son Ken-chan, de Yue et de Byakuya, ce qui était techniquement impossible. Renji désirait se placer à côté de Yue, ce qui irrita profondément Zaraki. Et lorsque Kyouraku hurla que lui aussi voulait être à côté de Yue-chan, le capitaine de la onzième division sortit son sabre et le coursa. Pour Unohana, n'importe qui pouvait être son voisin (Nanao en pleura de reconnaissance). Hisagi et Kira auraient bien voulu aussi être les voisins de Yue (quel succès!) mais ils ne dirent rien. Rukia vint à la rescousse de Nanao, car Rangiku n'était plus trop sur le coup.  
- Bon ! Nous allons donner les places à tout le monde ET IL N'Y A PAS DE DISCUSSION POSSIBLE ! s'exclama Rukia, les bras croisés et le regard menaçant - Tant que je suis à côté de Yue-chan, pas de problème ! cria Kyouraku en retour.  
- Tu rêves ! intervint Zaraki, déjà prêt à entamer une nouvelle course-poursuite.  
Yue était pliée en deux de rire avec Renji et Matsumoto. Finalement le calme revint.  
- Au bout de la table, il y aura Kira, qui s'occupera de faire passer la nourriture. Son voisin de droite sera Hisagi. Ensuite dans l'ordre, Nemu, Isane, capitaine Komamura, Iba, le capitaine Soi Fon, Nanao, Matsumoto et le capitaine Ukitake, qui servira les boissons.  
Le voisin de gauche de Kira sera Renji, suivi de Yue, le capitaine Hitsugaya, le capitaine Kyouraku, le capitaine Zaraki, Yachiru, Nii-sama (Byakuya), le capitaine Unohana et moi-même qui aiderai le capitaine Ukitake. Des questions ? demanda Rukia, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux qui signifiait « Y a pas intérêt »  
Renji souriait bêtement, plutôt content de son sort. Zaraki l'était un peu moins, mais il se doutait que Rukia l'avait placé à côté de Kyouraku exprès. Quant à Hitsugaya, il ne se plaignait pas, il avait réussi à éviter Ukitake ! 

Assise entre un lieutenant et un capitaine, face à une autre lieutenant, Yue se sentit d'abord un peu mal à l'aise. Elle aurait préféré rester avec son capitaine et son lieutenant, et même avec Matsumoto. Et puis le capitaine Hitsugaya, malgré le fait qu'il soit un enfant, impressionnait terriblement la pauvre Shinigami. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment commencé sur de bonnes bases.  
_Une demi-heure auparavant, alors que Yue venait d'arriver_ : Elle regardait tous ces visages inconnus la dévisager comme si elle était une curiosité. Il faut dire que personne ne s'attendait à rencontrer une femme aussi belle, membre d'une division aussi sauvage, mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore. A vraie dire, Yue ne s'était jamais vraiment considérée comme une beauté. C'est pour ça que la réaction du capitaine de la huitième division la déstabilisa et la fit rougir. Mais ce qui la surprit plus encore fut la réaction de son propre capitaine. Puis Rangiku la força à avancer et la présenta à tout le monde d'un ton jovial. Yue ne cessait de s'incliner, plus que mal à l'aise. Puis elle avait été présentée au capitaine Hitsugaya, cet enfant aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux azur. Bien sûr, elle ignorait complètement son statut à ce moment, et Rangiku en avait profité pour lui faire une petite farce.  
-Et je te présente Hitsugaya Toushirou, mon premier enfant.  
Hitsugaya en était resté muet de surprise. Yue avait sourit gentiment.  
-Enchantez. Votre maman est vraiment une femme formidable, je ne doute pas que vous le soyez aussi.  
-Merci merci, avait répondu Rangiku en souriant fièrement.  
Le capitaine de la dixième division était devenu rouge brique.  
-Matsumoto… commença t il d'une voix menaçante, mais son lieutenant avait déjà disparu, cachée derrière Kira pour se protéger de l'éclat de fureur de son capitaine.  
-Euh… J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda Yue inquiète.  
Renji posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, plié en deux de rire.  
-En fait, Hitsugaya-san est le capitaine de la dixième division, donc le capitaine de Rangiku-san.  
-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée, excusez moi !s'exclama Yue en portant les mains à sa bouche, aussi rouge que Toushirou. J'ignorais que les enfants pouvaient devenir les supérieurs de leurs parents.  
C'en fut trop pour Hitsugaya.  
-MATSUMOTO !  
-Ne vous énervez pas ainsi capitaine, c'est pas méchant, dit Rangiku en soupirant.  
Elle revint près de Yue en riant.  
-En fait, je n'ai pas d'enfant, c'était juste une petite blague.  
Yue commença à balbutier des excuses à Hitsugaya, plus qu'embarrassée. Rangiku et Renji l'observaient en souriant.  
-Elle est vraiment trop mignonne, dit Rangiku, un petit cœur près de la tête.  
Renji hocha la tête, ce qui n'échappa à Zaraki par ailleurs.

Et voilà, Yue se sentait toujours embarrassée pour cette petite histoire. Hitsugaya s'en rendit compte. Il soupira, puis lui tendit un verre de saké.  
-Tenez.  
Yue le prit avec reconnaissance et le vida d'un trait, sous les yeux ébahis de Renji, Kira, Hisagi et Toushirou. Le capitaine enfant posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yue.  
-Euh, ça va, vous êtes sûr ?  
-Parfaitement, capitaine, répondit Yue en rougissant. Je… Enfin, voila, pour tout à l'heure…  
-C'est oublié, la coupa Hitsugaya. Après tout, ce n'était pas de votre faute.  
Son regard se porta sur Matsumoto, de l'autre côté de la nappe, qui semblait entretenir une discussion passionnée avec le capitaine Ukitake. Voici ce que ça donnait -Et après le repas, on ira tous se baigner !  
-Je crains que beaucoup d'entre nous n'aient pas prévu leurs affaires pour une telle activité, remarqua Ukitake.  
Rangiku lui fit un clin d'oeil, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu.

----------------------

Ichihara: - Mais qu'est ce que Matsumoto a prévu? That's the question lol. La suite... pi etre tout à l'heure si je suis pas trop flemmarde.

Hitsugaya: - Ca veut dire qu'on l'aura dans trois jours.

Ichihara: - Roooh mais nan! Elle est déjà prête la suite! Promis, avant la fin du week end!

Hitsugaya: - Mouais...


	7. Chapter 7

Yue trouva en Renji un voisin de nappe agréable : drôle, gentil, prévenant, cet homme aux cheveux rouge attachés, un bandeau sur le front, ne l'intimidait plus autant. Il réussit même à la mettre à l'aise avec le lieutenant Kira et le lieutenant Hisagi. Elle eut une discussion avec Nemu sur les caractéristiques des différentes divisions, puis elle parla un peu avec le capitaine Hitsugaya. Bien qu'un peu distant au départ, il se détendit vite au contact de la jeune femme. Celle-ci montra l'entrain qui caractérisait tout membre de la onzième division, et discuta techniques de combat en connaisseuse. Lorsque Hitsugaya lui demanda le nom de son zanpakuto, elle se contenta de sourire.

- Un jour je vous le montrerais en combat, si vous le voulez.

Mais n'en dit pas plus. Renji lui fila une grande tape dans le dos.

- Fais attention à ne pas trop te vanter. Ton Shikai ne ferait pas le poids face à Zabimaru.

- Abarai-kun, là c'est toi qui te vante, répliqua Kira ;

- De quoi ?

Renji s'était tourné vers le shinigami blond, l'air menaçant. Hitsugaya poussa un profond soupir.

Du côté de Kyouraku et de Zaraki, ce n'était pas très joyeux. En fait, Zaraki préférait discuter avec Iba en face de lui, ancien membre de la onzième division, et Kyouraku buvait son saké tranquillement. Tout à coup, le capitaine de la huitième division se tourna vers Zaraki et lui demanda :

- Capitaine Zaraki, accepteriez vous de faire transférer Yue-chan dans ma division ?

Zaraki cracha le saké qu'il venait de boire. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Nanao secoua la tête, désespérée, et fit signe à Hitsugaya que c'était à lui de s'occuper du problème.

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'insurgea Zaraki en reposant brutalement son verre.

- Elle a décoché sa flèche en mon cœur. Je souffre de la voir si loin de moi, mais je sais que nos pensées se rejoignent dans les étoiles ! Continua l'exubérant capitaine d'une voix passionnée.

- J'vais t'y envoyer dans tes étoiles, ça sera vite fait ! Hurla Zaraki en se levant brusquement.

Yue et Renji se levèrent aussi.

- Capitaine, calmez vous s'il vous plaît, le supplia Yue.

- Capitaine Kyouraku, arrêtez de le provoquer, ajouta Isane qui ne voulait pas que ça dégénère déjà.

Pendant que tout le monde tentait de calmer Zaraki, Rangiku avait entraîné Rukia à l'écart de l'agitation et lui exposait son plan pour la suite des festivités.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour réunir le capitaine Kenpachi et Yue aujourd'hui, Rukia-san, lui expliqua Rangiku.

- Zazazazaraki et Yue ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ! S'exclama Rangiku.

- Que… que… en fait si mais… Je crois que c'est l'idée de Zaraki-sama amoureux qui ne passe pas en fait, répondit Rukia confuse.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, mais il n'est pas totalement sans cœur non plus, dit gentiment Rangiku en songeant alors à Gin. Et ce qui m'étonne beaucoup de sa part, il ne le cache absolument pas. Il n'hésite pas à se montrer jaloux et possessif, et je trouve ça trop mignon.

Rukia version goutte manga derrière la tête.

- Donc, pour la suite de mon plan, il me faut ton aide. Tiens prends ça et plante le là.

Elle remit un piquet à Rukia, qui s'exécuta sans discuter, curieuse de voir où cette histoire allait les mener.

Le capitaine Unohana avait été d'une grande aide pour calmer Zaraki. Elle prit la place de Kyouraku, qui partit s'asseoir à côté de Kuchiki Byakuya. Le noble n'avait pas cillé de tout le repas, ce qui étrangement agaça profondément Soi Fon. Yue était repartie dans une grande conversation avec Hisagi, Renji et Kira. Yachiru parlait à Byakuya, enfin monologuait surtout. Parfois il lui enfournait de la nourriture dans la bouche pour qu'elle cesse de lui hurler dans les oreilles, et elle redevenait calme. Mais sinon, il appréciait la compagnie de la petite fille. Nanao enseignait l'art des tâches ménagères à Ukitake, qui l'écoutait attentivement en bon élève.

Matsumoto revint avec Rukia. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait déposé son panier et en sortit son contenu.

- Tout le monde a fini de manger ? Très bien, maintenant c'est l'heure de la baignade !

Et elle étala 19 maillots de bain dans l'herbe devant la nappe. Hitsugaya semblait désespéré.

- Je vois que tu avais tout prévu Matsumoto.

- Vous me sous estimiez capitaine ? Bien sûr que j'avais tout prévu ! Et avec Rukia-san, nous avons installé les vestiaires là-bas. Garçons à droite, filles à gauche !

Tous regardèrent dans la direction qu'elle indiquait : en guise de vestiaires, ils virent deux grands morceaux de tissus tenus par des piquets qui formaient un cercle presque fermé, dans les deux mètres de hauteur pour les filles, deux mètres cinquante pour les garçons (Zaraki fait déjà deux mètres vingt alors…).

Soi Fon regarda les maillots pour femmes. Chacun portait une étiquette avec le nom de celle qui devrait le porter marqué dessus. Au grand désespoir de Soi Fon, il ne s'agissait que de maillots deux pièces.

- Rangiku-san, vous n'avez pas des tout simple à nous proposer ?

- Mais ils sont simples ! se récria la lieutenant.

- Un peu voyant tout de même… s'inquiéta Isane

- Allez, on est entre nous, on n'a pas à avoir honte !

- Pourquoi le mien est rose bonbon ? Se plaignit Soi Fon, pas féminine pour deux sous.

- Parce que c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Allez, tout le monde embarque ses affaires et va se changer !

Les femmes se levèrent, cherchèrent le maillot à leur nom puis partirent se changer. Les hommes restèrent « à nappe », observant les bermudas d'un œil noir.

- Bon… Finit par dire Renji, le moins récalcitrant. Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix.

Il se dirigea vers les bermudas de bain qu'avait choisi Rangiku et en trouva un de la couleur de ses cheveux à son nom. Toushirou en eut un où était dessiné un paysage polaire. Il jura de se venger plus tard. Finalement, même Komamura et Byakuya prirent les leurs et partirent se changer.

Les hommes furent les premiers sortis. D'abord Hisagi, dont le bermuda était de couleur mauve foncé ; pour Kira du jaune ; Renji du rouge donc ; Ukitake du bleu marine (allez comprendre) ; Komamura du orange foncé ; Hitsugaya le paysage polaire ; Byakuya avait eu le droit au même, ce qui laissa les autres perplexes ; pour Iba ce fut du marron tirant sur le noir ; Kyouraku, un bermuda qui semblait représenter un feu brûlant ; et enfin Zaraki du noir (on s'en doutait à peine). Ils se dirigèrent vers la rivière et attendirent que les femmes se montrent enfin.

Rangiku fut la première sortie, portant un élégant bikini blanc et rose. Les autres se montraient plus réticentes à s'exposer. Soi Fon arriva enfin, les joues rouges. Isane avait revêtu un joli deux pièces de couleur gris ; son capitaine, la tresse dans son dos pour une fois, portait un bikini bleu pâle ; Rukia un rose claire avec de jolis motifs abstraits ; Nemu se montra, un maillot mauve pale qui lui allait comme un gant. Nanao sortit gênée, ne cessant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, pourtant ravissante dans son maillot jaune pale. Il ne restait plus que Yachiru et Yue, qui sortirent ensemble du vestiaire : la première avait un maillot tout simple rouge, la seconde un bikini tout blanc qui contrastait avec le rouge de ses joues.

- Messieurs, annonça solennellement Kyouraku, nous avons quitté des femmes, et nous voici en présence de déesses.

Renji n'avait d'yeux que pour Yue à ce moment. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir, son visage s'était soudainement empourpré. Quant à Zaraki, il regardait d'un œil surpris le petit bout de femme embarrassée qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte à quel point elle était ravissante. Byakuya même fut troublé l'espace d'une seconde lorsqu'il vit les femmes shingamis venir vers eux.

Nanao fut la première à parler.

- Je vous préviens, capitaine Kyouraku, une seule remarque et…

- Tu es ravissante Nanao-chan, à croquer ! D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu faim…

- Je crois que c'était une remarque, fit Yue. Aouch !

Elle avait mal pour le capitaine qui venait de se revoir un coup de poing de la part de son lieutenant.

- Allez, tous à l'eau ! s'écria Ukitake. Maintenant qu'on est changé, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter !


	8. Chapter 8

Renji, Iba, Hisagi se jetèrent directement à l'eau. Byakuya y entra progressivement avant de finir de s'immerger complètement. Les autres l'imitèrent, sauf Komamura qui ne semblait pas vouloir se baigner tout de suite. Du côté des femmes, Soi Fon s'était précipitée dans l'eau avant tout pour ne plus être exposée, les autres se montrèrent plus calmes et réservés. Il ne restait sur la berge plus que Yue et le capitaine Komamura. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le shinigami à tête de loup et sourit.

- Vous aussi vous appréhendez ?

- Plutôt oui… répondit Komamura. L'élément aquatique n'est pas franchement mon meilleur ami.

- Je comprends, moi non plus. On a qu'à y aller ensemble à trois.

Komamura esquissa un sourire, puis hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. A trois, ils se jetèrent à l'eau, éclaboussant tous les autres. Yue riait aux éclats en voyant la tête que tirait Hitsugaya, pratiquement noyé par l'imposant capitaine de la septième division. Kyouraku passa devant elle en pratiquant un crawl impeccable.

- Tu as vu Yue-chan comment je nage bien ? s'écria le bonhomme avant d'avaler une quantité non négligeable d'eau (oui un conseil, quand vous crawlez n'ouvrez surtout pas le bouche !)

Yue se précipita à sa rescousse avant qu'il ne se noie, ce qu'il faisait croire en poussant d'affreux cris de souffrance.

- Capitaine Kyouraku ! Tout va bien ?

Demanda-t-elle en le tirant vers la berge.

- Je crois… Oui je crois qu'il va me falloir du bouche à bouche, dit Kyouraku d'une voix faible.

- Mais je ne sais pas faire ça ! s'écria Yue toute affolée (un peu naïve sur les bords aussi)

Ukitake tapota l'épaule de Nanao qui effectuait quelques brasses.

- Je crains que Shunsui ne soit en train d'embarquer Yue-san dans une affaire louche.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vu que Zaraki était derrière lui, surveillant Yachiru qui ne savait pas très bien nager. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement et vit Kyouraku sur le point d'embrasser Yue. Il fonça vers eux, passa son bras autour de la gorge de Shunsui et l'entraîna au fond de la rivière, dans l'intention de le noyer (pour de vrai cette fois ci). Il fallut toute la force de Komamura, Hisagi, Renji et Iba pour sauver le pauvre Kyouraku. Pendant ce temps, Yachiru s'amusait à sauter dans l'eau et à éclabousser Byakuya, tout en riant du spectacle.

Yue était partie se cacher sous le feuillage d'un saule, rouge de honte. Seule sa tête était à l'air libre, mesure de précaution si jamais quelqu'un venait, elle pourrait s'immerger beaucoup plus vite. Elle était vraiment idiote parfois ! Comment avait elle pu se laisser berner par le capitaine Kyouraku aussi facilement ? Et maintenant, son capitaine allait être fâché contre elle, elle en était sûre. Le désespoir le plus noir s'abattit sur elle.

- Qu'est ce que je peux être bête ! s'écria t elle soudain.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

La jeune femme sursauta violemment

- Ca… Capitaine Hitsugaya !

- Oui c'est bien mon nom, répliqua l'enfant aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire amusé.

Yue se relaissa couler.

- Vous devez me prendre pour une femme totalement stupide. Je ne fais que des faux pas aujourd'hui. D'abord avec vous, puis l'autre débile de capitaine, et maintenant Kyouraku-sama.

- Stupide, je ne dirais pas ça, dit Toushirou en s'approchant d'elle. Peut être un peu naïve, colérique et irréfléchie parfois, mais je pense que ce sont les caractéristiques des gens de ta division.

- Bouh, vous êtes pas sympa, se plaignit Yue.

Hitsugaya lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. Contente toi de t'amuser, comme nous.

- Mais le capitaine Zaraki … il risque de m'en vouloir !

Le capitaine enfant se tourna vers la shinigami, surpris du ton de sa voix. Et lorsqu'il la vit si triste à cette idée, il en tomba à la renverse.

- Capitaine, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Yue.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien ! répondit Hitsugaya en crachant un peu d'eau. J'ai… glissé sur un rocher.

- Ah ?

Toushirou se reprit vite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Zaraki, je pense qu'il en voudra plus à Kyouraku qu'à toi.

Cela rassura immédiatement la jeune femme qui soupira de soulagement, confirmant les craintes d'Hitsugaya. N'y tenant plus, il lui posa la question.

- Dis, Yue, es-tu… amoureuse de Zaraki ?

Yue s'accorda un instant de réflexion, même pas choquée par la question.

- Je ne sais pas.

Hitsugaya version goutte derrière la tête.

- Je le respecte beaucoup… Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, c'est vrai. Pourquoi ?

- Non rien…

---------------------------------------------

Zaraki avait beau regarder de tous les côtés, il ne voyait Yue nulle part.

- Mais ou est ce qu'elle est encore passée celle là ? grogna t il.

- Ken-chan, ne sois pas méchant avec Yue-chan ! lui reprocha son lieutenant.

- Je ne suis pas méchant, je suis comme d'habitude, répliqua Zaraki qui ignorait le sens du mot « délicatesse »

- Vous cherchez Yue-san ? dit Kira. Elle nage par là-bas avec Hitsugaya-sama.

Zaraki sourit. Ca le rassurait de savoir Yue en compagnie d'un capitaine responsable plutôt que seule à se morfondre. Yachiru sourit.

- Ken-chan, on dirait un papa face à son enfant.

- C'est un peu ça Yachiru, c'est un peu ça… convint son capitaine et ami. Elle me fait un peu penser à toi, et en même temps vous êtes bien différentes.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup en tout cas. Tu pourrais être son grand frère !

Zaraki sourit à cette idée. Ca lui plaisait bien.

- Renji-kun, que dirais-tu d'une course ? demanda Rukia à son ami d'enfance.

Plusieurs têtes se dressèrent à l'annonce d'une compétition. Des yeux brillèrent à la surface de l'eau, ce qui fit peur à Yue et Hitsugaya qui revenaient tranquillement.

- Ca me tente, répondit le lieutenant de la sixième division en bombant le torse lorsqu'il vit s'approcher Yue. C'est quoi l'enjeu ?

- Le gagnant sera automatiquement placé dans l'équipe de Yue-chan au foot ! s'écria Rangiku qui surgit devant Renji.

- Je participe ! hurla Kyouraku immédiatement.

- Dans tes rêves ! Beugla Zaraki tout en finesse.

- Et c'est reparti, soupira Hitsugaya.

- Je fais l'arbitre, proposa Ukitake qui était de trop faible constitution pour participer.

- Moi aussi je vais concourir ! s'écria Soi Fon à la surprise générale.

Les participants au final étaient : Renji, Zaraki, Kyouraku, Kira, Hisagi, Byakuya (qu'est ce qu'il fait la lui ?), Soi Fon, Rangiku, Rukia et Iba. Les autres sortirent de l'eau pour observer les performances aquatiques des compétiteurs, tous très remontés à part Byakuya qui participait juste pour le fun. Nanao et Nemu donnaient le départ, Ukitake et Komamura surveillaient l'arrivée, enfin Unohana et Isane vérifiaient le fair play de chacun durant la course. Yue et Hitsugaya se tenaient en retrait, la première qui aurait aimé participé mais qui avait été interdit de course par Matsumoto, le second qui commençait à se douter de ce que manigançait son lieutenant et qui songeait qu'elle se trompait complètement de méthode. Quant à Yachiru, elle encourageait son Ken-chan du haut d'un rocher.

- A vos marques… déclama Nemu d'une voix égal, comme d'habitude. Prêt… partez.

Nanao abaissa le bras, et tous se mirent à crawler, brasser, papillonner et… couler ? Car oui, Iba l'avait oublié, il ne savait pas très bien nager…

Dans le peloton de tête, on trouvait Hisagi, Soi Fon et Renji au coude à coude. Zaraki tentait surtout d'empêcher Kyouraku de le dépasser. Ce fut une belle surprise lorsque Byakuya et Rukia passèrent devant, au grand dam de Renji. Zaraki les suivait de près, mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la course car ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

- Un abandon, dit Unohana en levant le bras.

- Un deuxième ici, ajouta Isane en voyant Iba remonter sur la berge.

Kyouraku fut contraint à l'abandon également. Il partit pleurer sur l'épaule de sa Nanao-chan qui le poussa à l'eau derechef. Rangiku s'amusait à tirer le maillot de Kira, qui avait du mal à nager dans ses conditions. Trouvant une énergie insoupçonnée, Renji dépassa son capitaine et son amie, reprenant la tête. La ligne d'arrivée était proche…

Soudain, des cheveux mauves lui passèrent sous le nez. Hisagi avait gagné. Hitsugaya se tourna vers Yue.

- On sait déjà qui sera dans ton équipe maintenant.

Elle acquiesça en riant. Ca promettait pour le foot.


	9. Chapter 9

Tout le monde sortit de l'eau, se sécha et se changea.

Dans le vestiaires des hommes, côté lieutenants: Renji se tourna vers Hisagi, les deux avaient fini de se changer.

- Tu viens on sort.

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux. Renji s'arrêta tout à coup et demanda à Hisagi.

- Dis moi, elle te plait Yue ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda l'imperturbable lieutenant.

- Parce que tu as gagné la course tiens !

- Et tu es jaloux ?

- Non, comment t'as deviné ? ironisa Renji avant de reprendre son sérieux. Ca ne me dérange pas, mais je voulais au moins être sûr.

Il se retourna avec classe et trébucha sur une pierre. Hisagi voulut empêcher sa chute et l'attrapa par le bras. Malheureusement cela ne fit que les entraîner tous les deux contre l'un des piquets du vestiaire des femmes. Il se brisa en deux, la toile ploya, les autres piquets sautèrent. Lorsque la tête d'Hisagi et celle de Renji immergèrent de leur prison de tissu, ils se rendirent compte dans quelle position délicate ils se trouvaient. Elles les regardaient tous deux avec de grands yeux étonnés, la plupart n'ayant qu'une serviette pour se couvrir. Isane n'avait même pas eu cette chance, et elle se cachait derrière son capitaine déjà rhabillé.

- Messieurs, demanda Nanao très calmement en remettant ses lunettes, pourrions nous savoir quelle est la cause de tout ceci ?

- J'ai… J'ai tré… trébuché… bégaya Renji.

- Et j'ai voulu le rattraper, expliqua Hisagi tout aussi gêné.

- ET EVIDEMMMENT IL A FALLU QUE VOUS DETRUISIEZ NOTRE VESTIAIRE ! Eclata soudainement Rukia, furieuse.

Yue enroula vite fait une serviette autour d'elle. Matsumoto se drapa dans un morceau de tissu, Yachiru continua à s'habiller tranquillement. Soi Fon enfila son manteau de capitaine à la hâte, et Unohana passa le sien à sa lieutenant. Nemu et Rukia avaient déjà enfilé leur vêtement blanc avant le kimono noir, Nanao devait se contenter d'une serviette comme Yue. Cette dernière s'approcha de Rangiku et lui murmura en riant.

- Il s'en passe des choses à ce pique-nique.

- Plutôt réussi non ? répliqua la lieutenant sur le même ton.

- Je n'ai jamais autant rit en tout cas.

Rangiku lui sourit.

- Alors je te promets qu'on recommencera souvent.

Pendant ce temps, les hommes étaient tous sortis voir ce qui se passait. Kira s'évanouit en voyant le tableau, Kyouraku observa un silence religieux et les autres se tournèrent bien vite, levant les yeux au ciel ou les baissant au sol selon les goûts. Nanao prit ses affaires et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers leur vestiaire.

- Puisque vous n'en avez plus besoin, on vous l'emprunte !

- Tu veux de l'aide Nanao-chan ? lui proposa Kyouraku.

Pour toute réponse il se reçut une sandale dans la figure. Toutes les femmes défilèrent devant lui, adressant un sourire compatissant au pauvre capitaine. Kira revint à lui sous les plaisanteries moqueuses de Renji. Zaraki soupira, imité par Byakuya et Hitsugaya. Les trois se lancèrent un regard étonné. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde…

Enfin ils furent tous prêts à disputer un grand match, lorsque plusieurs papillons noirs se posèrent près d'eux. Yue en prit un sur son doigt, imitée par les autres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Zaraki lui-même semblait déstabilisé.

- Une mission ? s'exclama Rangiku, catastrophée. On n'aura même pas eu le temps de récompenser Hisagi pour sa victoire.

- Peu importe, répliqua l'intéressé (en réalité très déçu buuuh ).

- Je suis désolée, Yue-chan. On remet ça à plus tard, dit Rangiku d'une voix attristée.

Yue sourit gentiment.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'était déjà parfait. J'ai plutôt de la chance de connaître autant de gens importants et aussi sympathiques.

Tous sourirent, puis se promirent une nouvelle rencontre bientôt, puis chacun partit de son côté. Zaraki, Yachiru et Yue restaient seuls au bord de la rivière.

Yue ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ma première mission… dit elle, l'air rêveuse. J'espère que j'aurais à me battre.

Zaraki ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Je l'espère pour toi aussi, mais ce n'est qu'une simple mission de reconnaissance. C'est chiant plus qu'autre chose.

- Vous m'attendrez, capitaine ? lui demanda Yue en levant les yeux vers lui. On pourrait s'entraîner après ! Je pense que je serais de retour ce soir !

Zaraki lui promit, sourire aux lèvres et se réjouissant déjà à l'idée d'un combat (Zaraki reste Zaraki). Yachiru tira sur la manche du kimono bleu de Yue.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller dans cette tenue ! Il va falloir qu'on retourne à la division ! dit la petite fille posément.

Yue acquiesça. Il était hors de question pour elle de salir ou déchirer le vêtement, son trésor avec son Zanpakuto. Son visage redevint triste. Zaraki posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Bon, on y va ?

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Oui, maintenant elle n'était plus seule. Cette main qu'elle avait tant cherché, elle l'avait enfin trouvé.

------------------------------------

La mission de Yue s'effectuait sur Terre. Elle reçut un gigai et l'ordre d'aller vérifier un mausolée ou traînait une âme égarée. De la fenêtre de son bureau, Zaraki la regarda s'éloigner, une sorte d'appréhension lui serrant la poitrine. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait il le pressentiment que…

Son doute fut confirmé une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il vit Kurotsuchi Mayuri partir en direction de la porte qui menait sur Terre. Kenpachi se leva brusquement, saisit son sabre et décida de le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte… et tomba nez à nez avec Hitsugaya et Rangiku, apparemment préoccupés tous les deux.

- Capitaine Zaraki, nous avons à vous parler, commença Hitsugaya. Il s'agit là d'une affaire extrêmement sérieuse.

Zaraki pesta. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps ! Rangiku s'avança.

- Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, je vous assure. C'est au sujet de Yue.

- Yue ? Comment ça !

- Il semblerait qu'elle puisse devenir un témoin important dans une affaire qui concerne le capitaine de la douzième division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, expliqua Hitsugaya. Il s'agit d'un scandale que le Gotei tente de dissimuler, mais Yamamoto-sama estime tout de même qu'un procès secret doit avoir lieu.

- Cela concerne Yume ? demanda Zaraki en croisant les bras.

- La sœur jumelle de Yue, effectivement, admit Rangiku les yeux baissés.

Apprendre l'histoire tragique de celle qu'elle commençait à considérer comme une amie avait quelque part été un choc. Elle comprenait évidemment sa réaction face à Mayuri, et haïssait encore plus le capitaine pour ce qu'il avait osé faire.

- Mayuri a joué avec le feu, capitaine Zaraki. En pratiquant des expériences interdites sur la sœur jumelle de Yue, il a néanmoins découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. Je pense que le Gotei voudrait vérifier si… si Yue est douée de la même capacité que sa sœur.

- Enfoiré de Kurotsuchi, pesta Zaraki. Il devrait être radié du Gotei!

- Je suis de votre avis, mais cette décision ne dépend malheureusement pas de nous. Nous devons juste amener Yue devant Yamamoto.

- Mais elle est en mission en ce moment ! s'énerva Zaraki. Vous savez, les papillons et tout.

Rangiku et Hitsugaya se regardèrent, inquiets.

- Aucune mission n'a été…

Zaraki comprit aussi vite qu'eux. Il revit la silhouette de Mayuri s'éloigner rapidement en direction de la porte.

- Nom de dieu… Yue !

Il bouscula les deux représentants de la dixième division et se précipita dehors. Yumichika, qui le vit arriver en courant, se recula précipitamment, effrayé par l'expression bestiale du visage de son capitaine.

_S'il ose… s'il ose seulement la toucher, alors je…_

Il serra les dents, la main crispée sur son Zanpakuto.

_Alors je le tuerais._


	10. Chapter 10

Yue s'était réfugiée dans le mausolée, le souffle court. Son bras lui faisait mal, le sang s'échappait de sa blessure sans qu'elle ait quelque chose sous la main pour stopper l'hémorragie. Un putain de piège. Son gigai était piégé, elle n'arrivait plus à en sortir. Quel bâtard ce Kurotsuchi ! Songea la jeune femme furieuse. Même pas capable de se battre à la loyale ! Une toux violente la prit soudainement, elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche et recueillit le flot de sang au creux de sa paume. Elle serra le poing. Si elle devait mourir, ce ne serait pas sans se battre. Gagner ou mourir, après tout, c'était la devise de sa division. Elle sortit du mausolée d'un pas décidé pour affronter le capitaine de la douzième division. Il sourit en la voyant.

- Te voilà enfin ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, tu menaces mon rang au sein même de la Soul Society, alors tu vas crever.

- Ca n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec ma sœur que vous avez assassiné ? demanda rageusement Yue.

Le capitaine émit un petit gloussement des plus détestables. Une fine pluie se mit à tomber, se transformant rapidement en averse.

- On ne peut rien te cacher petite peste. Oui c'est ta sœur, et sa particularité, qui me valent tant d'ennuis. Mais on a de la chance, après tout, le seul témoin qui m'ait vu ce jour est là, devant moi. Sans toi, ils ne pourront rien.

Yue retint une insulte bien sentie, préférant garder ses forces pour un ultime affrontement.

- De toute façon, une fois qu'elle soit morte, son pouvoir ne fonctionnait plus. Ce n'était qu'une fille inutile !

Yue se raidit. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau tellement elle serrait fort ses poings.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a pu m'énerver ! Toujours à répéter la même chose, toujours à vouloir protéger sa famille. Peuh ! Comme si je m'en souciais ! Et un jour, elle a refusé de travailler. Je pensais avoir extrait assez de pouvoirs comme ça, alors je l'ai tué. Mais son pouvoir a disparu du laboratoire !

Yue baissa la tête. Son corps était parcouru de légers frissons.

- J'étais tellement furieux que je me suis acharné sur son corps. Tous ces efforts réduits à néant… tout ce travail… Quand je pense à ce qu'elle a dit avant de mourir… « Tout te revient maintenant, à toi mon autre moitié. » De quoi parlait elle ? Sans doute de l'autre moitié de son médaillon. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus, alors j'ai du tout abandonner.

« Elle était ma seconde moitié, et j'étais la sienne. » C'était les paroles que Yue avait dite à son capitaine en parlant de sa sœur. Elle releva lentement la tête et plongea son regard noir et éteint dans celui du capitaine Kurotsuchi. L'homme recula d'un pas, effrayé par ce vide soudain. Yue, ou plutôt son corps, ne semblait n'être qu'une coquille vide, emplie de ténèbres. Néant. Il hurla de peur. Oui, le « rien » le terrifiait.

- Mo…. Monstre ! Hurla t il.

Il fondit sur elle, lame en avant, le regard fou. Un éclair zébra le ciel, jetant sur l'ombre de deux personnes accolées sa lumière blanchâtre. Puis Yue bascula en arrière.

A bout de souffle, Kurotsuchi regarda sa victime au sol se vider de son sang. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Mais même dans la mort, elle n'avait pas détaché son regard du meurtrier de sa sœur, devenu le sien également.

------------------------------------------------

Ca n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi… C'était censé être une simple mission de routine ! Alors pourquoi le sol était couvert de sang, de son sang ? Pourquoi son cœur de capitaine sanguinaire lui faisait si mal ? Pourquoi la forme affaissée au sol ne respirait plus ? Tant de pourquoi, et jamais aucune réponse… Zaraki Kenpachi ferma les yeux et hurla à la mort, sous la pluie diluvienne.

Trop tard, il était arrivé beaucoup trop tard. Plus personne sur les lieux, aucune preuve de la culpabilité de Mayuri. Mais c'était lui, sans aucun doute. Zaraki s'agenouilla près du corps de Yue et la prit dans ses bras avec douceur. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui masquaient son visage. Son cœur se serra en voyant son visage pâle mais serein.

- Yue… murmura t il. Yue…

Il ferma les yeux. Sous la pluie, ses larmes passaient inaperçues, mais il pleurait. Zaraki Kenpachi pleurait la mort d'une amie, d'une femme exceptionnelle, d'un amour naissant, sans se préoccuper de Rangiku et Hitsugaya derrière lui, abattus tous les deux. Il revécut leur première rencontre, la seule femme qui ait osé s'engager dans sa division. La première fois où ils s'étaient vraiment parlés, dans son bureau. Yumichika qui faisait tomber les papiers, elle qui se baissait pour les ramasser. Sa façon tranquille de travailler, assise sur une table à côté de son bureau. Sa gêne devant l'immense bouquet de fleurs. Sa joie lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il viendrait à ce stupide pique-nique. Son sourire et ses yeux brillants lorsqu'ils combattaient. Sa voix si douce et si triste lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté son passé.

- Capitaine ?

Une voix qu'il entendait encore.

- Capitaine ?

Deux fois, là ça commence à être suspect. Rangiku releva la tête, une expression étonnée peinte sur ses traits.

- Capitaine ?

La voix venait d'une petite boule de lumière bleue qui flottait juste devant Zaraki. Hitsugaya, Rangiku et Zaraki la regardèrent sans y croire. Une forme se dessina dans l'espace juste devant eux, un corps de femme, des cheveux longs noirs… Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, de beaux yeux noirs ou brillait la flamme de la vie.

- Capitaine ? C'est embêtant si je tue Kurotsuchi Mayuri ?

Zaraki se releva et s'avança vers la jeune femme, qui avait fini de se matérialiser. Il ôta son manteau et lui mit sur les épaules. Elle sourit.

- Merci. C'est vrai qu'il me manque des vêtements…

Hitsugaya avait détourné les yeux, rouge écrevisse. Rangiku se jeta dans les bras de Yue.

- Yue-chan ! J'ai strictement rien compris, mais je suis si heureuse !

- Rangiku-san ! s'exclama Yue surprise de la trouver ici.

- Ah non, Matsumoto ! Maintenant, tu m'appelleras Matsumoto ! la gronda la lieutenant de la dixième division en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

Yue hésita un peu, puis un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres.

- Matsumoto…

Rangiku rit.

------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Kurotsuchi s'éveillait difficilement après une nuit cauchemardesque. Ses yeux… toujours ses yeux… Ce « Rien » qui les habitait…

Il se leva et se prépara à diriger l'entraînement de ses troupes, comme d'habitude. Nemu restait au laboratoire finir quelques recherches.

En passant devant les bâtiments de la onzième division, le capitaine frissonna. C'était fini, il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Elle était morte.

Il vit Zaraki dans la cour avec les hommes les plus forts de sa division, leur donnant des ordres d'une voix forte. Il n'était sans doute pas encore au courant. Satisfait, Kurotsuchi s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant de son collègue. Zaraki se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous la toi ? demanda t il sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je suis libre de me promener ou je veux, riposta Mayuri. Et si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas le fier de si bon matin. La journée pourrait nous réserver pas mal de surprises…

- Voyez vous ça ! s'exclama Matsumoto dans son dos.

Kurotsuchi sursauta, puis se tourna vers elle. Elle était adossée contre un mur, bras croisés, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Hitsugaya se tenait à ses côtés, ainsi que le capitaine Ukitake et le capitaine Kyouraku. Ce dernier rabaissa son chapeau sur ses yeux et demanda d'une voix douce mais parfaitement intelligible.

- Penseriez vous à quelque chose de particulier en disant ça, capitaine ?

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, répondit Mayuri toujours aussi suffisant.

- Par exemple… que vous êtes un assassin doublé d'un lâche ?

Mayuri pâlit (ça se voit pas mais bon) en entendant cette voix. Yue apparut, avant cachée par le capitaine Kyouraku. Une Yue en pleine forme, et apparemment pas de très bonne humeur.

- Vous avez commis deux erreurs : dans votre précipitation vous ne vous êtes pas assuré véritablement de ma mort, vous basant sur ma seule respiration. Mais dans un gigai…

Il l'avait oublié ! Elle était dans un gigai ! Mais même comme ça, il avait brisé sa chaîne de l'âme, ou du moins gravement endommagée.

- Deux, vous m'avez gravement sous estimé.

Et de nouveau ce vide innommable dans le regard qu'elle posait sur lui…

- Elle était ma seconde moitié, et j'étais la sienne, dit elle doucement. Ca ne vous rappelle rien ?

Moitié ! Elle ! Yue et Yume ! Des jumelles ! Trop tard pour s'en rendre compte. Le capitaine Ukitake s'avança à son tour.

- Votre conduite est intolérable ! Vous serez jugé pour vos crimes et puni… Je regrette juste que l'on ne puisse pas se permettre de perdre un capitaine dans ces temps troublés !

Alors c'était ça. A cause d'Aizen, il resterait le capitaine de la douzième division. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de s'en réjouir, Zaraki s'était approché de lui et l'avait saisi par le col.

- Crois moi, capitaine ou pas, Aizen ou pas, la prochaine fois que je te vois sur mon chemin je te tue.

-------------------------------------------

Allongé sur le toit d'une des maisons de la huitième division, Kyouraku mâchonnait un brin d'herbe tout en admirant les nuages. Nanao arriva, un dossier sous le bras.

- Nanao-chan, comment ça va ? demanda son capitaine en baillant.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu au procès du capitaine Kurotsuchi, capitaine… dit lentement Nanao.

Kyouraku cessa de mordiller son herbe, réfléchit un instant.

- J'ai oublié.

Gamelle de Nanao.

- CAPITAINE !

Désormais en position assise, une belle bosse sur le crâne, Kyouraku écoutait Nanao lui résumer le procès.

- Il a interdiction de s'approcher de Yue jusqu'à nouvel ordre et sera surveillé constamment, répéta-t-il songeur. Ah la la, nous vivons dans une époque bien troublée, ma pauvre Nanao.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Après ce qu'a vécu Yue… Tout ceci est injuste !

- Malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Mais je suis confiant, Zaraki fera attention à Yue-chan.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux, puis Nanao demanda dans un murmure.

- Il l'aime ?

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, répondit Kyouraku.

Nanao esquissa un sourire.

- C'est bien.

Ils admirèrent les nuages ensemble.

------------------------------------------------

Dans son bureau, Hitsugaya étudiait une dernière fois le dossier. Rangiku était affalée sur le canapé en mode « pas envie de bosser ». Son capitaine poussa un profond soupir.

- Au final, on ne saura pas quel est ce pouvoir qui a sauvé Yue.

Rangiku se redressa et lança un regard accusateur à son capitaine.

- Bien sûr que si nous le saurons un jour ! Mais pour l'instant, il y a plus important que ça !

- Ah oui et quoi ?

- Nous devons organiser un tournoi de foot ! D'ailleurs, on devrait organiser toute une compétition basée sur plusieurs sports ! Je m'en charge !

Et elle sortit, laissant à Toushirou une pile de papiers à trier.

- MATSUMOTOOOOOOOO !

-------------------------------------------------

Assises dans le jardin, une nappe étalée devant elles, Yachiru et Yue prenaient un goûter bien mérité. La petite fille avala une brioche tout rond, ce qui étonnait toujours son amie lorsqu'elle la voyait faire.

- Dis Yue, tu le trouves comment Ken-chan ?

Cette question rappela à Yue une autre, quelques jours auparavant (un peu plus même XD). Elle sourit.

- Et bien, je l'aime, tout simplement.

- Ouaaaah ! s'exclama Yachiru, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis si contente ! Yue est amoureuse de Ken-chan !

- Mais tu ne diras rien Yachiru, n'est ce pas ? Je voudrais… attendre un peu.

- Pas de problème, c'est un secret entre nous deux !

Une silhouette s'approchait d'elle à grand pas. Yue reconnut Matsumoto et répondit au salut qu'elle lui adressait. Enfin elle arriva près d'elles.

- Yue-chan, Yachiru-chan, dans une semaine j'organise une grande compétition ! Je compte sur votre présence ! Bon je vais prévenir tout le monde, salut !

Et elle les laissa là. Zaraki arriva à ce moment

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t il en voyant la mine stupéfaite de Yue, sourcil arqué.

Yachiru haussa les épaules en soupirant, un sourire aux lèvres. Yue éclata de rire.

- Et c'est reparti !

------------------------------------------

FIN


End file.
